You only live once
by xmaltesersx
Summary: Allie Greyson is looking forward to a stress free year in America before she has to return to England to pursue a career in medicine, like her mother wants her to. Things don't go exactly as she planned though when she meets the man of her dreams. Knowing her mother wouldn't approve of him, what will Allie do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction and so I'm not too sure how it will turn out. Let me know what you think of it!**_

_**Lexi x**_

_**You only live once**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Allie Greyson knew what she wanted to do with her life, although that didn't seem to matter to her mother, who had everything already planned out. Allie was to go to Edinburgh University and study medicine before coming back to Liverpool and having a successful career. This was the thing that Allie and her mother argued the most about. Allie wasn't sure if medicine was the best career option for her. She had always enjoyed dancing and had wished from a young age that she would one day open a dance school for kids. This wasn't good enough for her mother who wanted nothing but the best paid job for her daughter. It had been the same with her sister Liz, who had been pressured into studying Law at Cambridge University by their mother when Allie knew it was her wish to become an author. Allie could remember four years ago when her mother had threw a story Liz had been working on for a while in the bin. Allie had read it and thought it was actually quite good but their mother had thought differently. Liz was devastated by what their mother had to say and in the end just gave in and applied for law.

Allie didn't want to be like Liz, always wishing she had done something different. She wanted to follow her dream of being a dance instructor. However, this wasn't the only thing Allie wanted. She also wanted to travel the world and see places other than her city of Liverpool in England. It wasn't that she didn't like England, she did, but she didn't want to be stuck there forever. She and her mother had argued when Allie had voiced plans to travel the globe and after many tears, it had been decided Allie would be allowed to take a year out before university and go to America, where her mother's sister lived. The only condition her mother gave was that she had to find an apartment in Forks, near her auntie who lived in La Push. That way, rather than just travelling, Allie would live in Forks and take trips to different places. It made her mother feel better knowing she would have somewhere to always go back to if she ever got low on money or just wanted to take a break. This was fine with Allie who loved her auntie more than anything and had always wanted to go and visit her. She had even thought of just living in Forks for the whole year if she liked it well enough and if she made friends.

Allie had never really fit in in school. It wasn't because of her looks; she was actually quite pretty with her long wavy brown her and her delicate features. It was more to do with the fact that she didn't really get along with girls her age. She didn't care about clothes or makeup, she was happy to wear comfy clothes and no makeup to school. She didn't really have much to talk about with other girls since she wasn't really interested in celebrities and she didn't read magazines. Allie would rather curl up on the sofa with a good book rather than go to parties.

Also, another thing that annoyed Allie about girls her age was how much they love to talk about boys and sex. Allie was still a virgin and didn't plan on that changing anytime soon. At 18, she was sure she was the only virgin in her year at school but this didn't bother her. She didn't want to be pressured into anything she didn't want. She didn't have a boyfriend and didn't want her first time to be a one night stand, it just would feel right for her. No, she would wait until she met the right person, no matter how much she was teased by others for still being a virgin and in some cases for being a 'tease'.

Whilst Allie had been lost in thought her older sister Liz, who was 22, had come and sat on the bed and was looking at her sadly.

"Are you sure about this Al? I mean, you've never even been to America, how can you be sure you won't hate it and want to come back as soon as you get there?" This was something that had always annoyed Allie about Liz, she never did anything that was out of her comfort zone, even if she really wanted to.

"I'll be fine Liz, you know Auntie Kath is only fifteen minutes away in La Push, don't worry so much," Allie answered. In truth, Allie was also a bit nervous about her upcoming move to America but she didn't want it to show.

"Ok, just remember call me anytime, even if it's the middle of the night I don't care. I might even come visit you in a few weeks when you get settled in."

After a few more minutes of hugging, the sisters broke apart and Allie carried on packing her things, she was leaving in the morning and she didn't want to forget anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

You Only Live Once

Chapter 2

Getting up that morning was harder than Allie expected it to be. She had always wanted to get out of Liverpool, so now she had the chance, why was she so reluctant to leave? This was the question she asked herself as she put the last of her suitcases into the taxi that would drive her to the airport. Her mum and sister had both left for work earlier that morning and had said goodbye then so there was no one to see her off.

"Have you got everything love?" The taxi driver asked.

"Yeah, I think that's everything, we can leave now" Allie answered. Looking back at her house, she sighed. This would be the last time she would see it in a long time and she realised now that she was going to miss it and the street itself. She was going to miss the familiar faces she saw every day and the laughs she would have with her neighbours, who she got along well with.

'Oh well,' Allie thought, 'maybe I'll have nice neighbours in America aswell'.

As Allie got off the plane she smiled. Now that she was here she knew she was going to like it. In the distance she could see her Auntie Kath standing with her husband Peter. From what she could see, her auntie looked a bit older from the last time she had seen her 3 years earlier. Her once long brown hair had been cut short and had a few grey hairs and her beautiful, tanned skin was slightly more wrinkled. Nevertheless, her auntie was just as beautiful as ever and Allie couldn't blame Peter for glancing admiringly at her every so often.

Running towards the couple, Allie saw the moment Kath saw her for the first time. Her whole face lit up and she opened her arms wide for a hug.

"Oh Allie, I've missed you so much! I'm so happy you are coming to live near me for a year, we're going to have so much fun together!" Kath exclaimed.

Breathing in deeply, Allie couldn't help but find her Aunt's slightly woodsy smell comforting and familiar. It reminded her that her Aunt lived near the edge of the woods and she couldn't wait to go exploring as she had never really had the chance to do anything outdoorsy with all her school work and her dancing.

"I've missed you too! Shall we get going I'm quite tired after that flight," Allie asked, her eyes drooping slightly.

After a quick hello and hug from Peter, the trio made their way towards Kath's old, red pick-up truck that was in the car park. All of Allie's five suitcases fit perfectly into the back of the truck and the three climbed into the front.

As they drove towards Allie's new apartment in Forks, Allie couldn't help but stare out the window as they passed by a huge forest. Every so often she could have sworn she saw a huge wolf running beside them, but before she could get a closer look it would disappear.

"Are there any wolves in the forest, Kath?" Asked Allie when they were unloading the bags. When her aunt heard what she asked she got a funny luck on her face and answered,

"Yes there may be a few but don't worry they don't harm anyone. They protect La Push according to our legends; we've never had any trouble with them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I could have sworn one was running beside us the whole way here, there quite big aren't they?" questioned Allie. To this, her aunt laughed. Walking into the first floor apartment, Allie smiled. It was perfect. When she had first bought it she had given Kath some money and asked her to buy some furniture so when she got there it wouldn't be empty. Her aunt had out done herself. The living room had a very homely feel to it as her aunt had hung a variety of family photos on the walls. It wasn't very big, but it was perfect for her.

"Thank you so much! I love it, the colours are perfect. This couch is so comfy!" Allie laughed as she sat down on the soft, beige couch next to her. The walls had been painted a nice brown colour that fit in with the town's woodsy feel. Allie knew she was going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 3**

After being in Forks for nearly a week, Allie knew her earlier assumption that she would like it here had been right. Over the last few days, she had had quite a few of her new neighbours knock on her door to welcome her and bring her a gift, in one case a woman had brought a plate of chocolate chip cookies that were the nicest Allie had ever tasted. She knew they would be good friends. The apartment was finished now; Allie had unpacked all her things and painted the only bedroom lilac, her favourite colour. She had had multiple phone calls from home trying to convince her to go back but Allie knew she wouldn't be able to leave, it just felt right being here, like she had always lived here.

Kath had invited her over to her house that night so she didn't have to cook for herself and Allie was really looking forward to it. Since the day she got there, she hadn't seen her auntie since because she had to work at the local hospital as a nurse and she hadn't had much time off over the last few days. Sitting on her bed, Allie wondered what she should wear. Normally she wouldn't care and would put any old thing on but today she knew she should make an effort as some of her auntie's friends would also be there. She wanted to make a good first impression and didn't want to look like some sort of slob.

In the end, Allie decided that she didn't need to go too formally and so heels were out of the question. Also, it didn't seem to be too cold out, which Allie had learned was unusual for Forks, and so she thought she best take advantage of it whilst it lasted. She picked of a loose fitting summer dress that came in at the waist and then flowed softly to just above her knees. It was a cream lace pattern on the top and then below the waist was a blue material with a flower pattern on it. She had never worn but her sister had bought it for her not too long ago. Looking back, she wasn't sure why she had never worn it because it was a pretty cute dress.

After she had paired the dress with her white converse, Allie grabbed her purse and left the apartment. She didn't need any makeup and had left her hair to dry naturally into waves. During the fifteen minute walk, Allie grew increasingly nervous. What if Kath's friends didn't like her? What if they had any kids and they didn't like her? She hadn't met anyone her age in America yet so she was quite nervous in case there were any young people at this little get together. Her phone ringing bought her out of her thoughts.

"Allie where are you? Dinner is nearly ready and everyone is already here!" Her auntie shouted down the phone as soon as she answered it.

"Don't worry I'm just down the street I'll only be about five minutes," she answered picking up her pace slightly.

"Ok, don't be long! See you when you get here, love you," her auntie told her.

"Love you too, see you in a bit."

With that Allie put the phone down and carried on walking trying her hardest to remember her auntie's directions and trying not to get lost. As she walked past La Push beach she saw a group of boys that seemed to be a few years older than her. She also noticed that they seemed to be staring at her, probably wondering who she was. Blushing slightly, she carried on and in a few minutes reached her aunties house just on the edge of the woods. It was a small little cottage-like house with a few houses either side of it. Overall, Allie loved it.

As soon as she knocked on the door it swung open and standing there was the nicest looking man she had ever seen. He stood at around 7ft and had lightly tanned skin. His facial features softened dramatically as soon as he looked into her eyes. The intensity of his stare soon made Allie feel a little uncomfortable and she decided to speak up instead of just standing there like an idiot.

"Hey, is this Kath Greyson's house? I'm her niece Allie," holding her hand out to the hot stranger.

"Erm, yeah this is Kath's house. It's nice to meet you Allie I'm Sam, come in you must be freezing." Sam answered shaking her hand. As soon as their hands touched, Allie jumped slightly at the heat radiating from the man and looked questioningly at him. How could he stand being so hot? Sam didn't seem to notice her questioning gaze as he continued to stare at her as she walked past him into the house.

"So, where is everyone?" Asked Allie when they had been standing staring at each other for long enough. This seemed to snap Sam out of some sort of trance and he blushed slightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry they're all in the kitchen, come on I'll show you the way." Taking her hand, Sam led Allie through the house to the large kitchen at the back. At first Allie was shocked by the amount of people in the room. Hadn't her auntie told her she had only invited a few friends? There had to be at least twenty people here!

"Oh Allie you're here! Sorry I didn't warn you, I knew if I told you I was having so many people you would get all nervous and not want to come," her auntie laughed, not seeming sorry at all. In fact she seemed rather pleased with herself and when she noticed Allie and Sam's joint hands her smile became even wider and she gave Allie a secretive look. Seeing this, Allie quickly dropped Sam's hand and he looked a little sad. This made Allie feel a little bit guilty, but for the life of her she couldn't work out why. She had only just met this man, she didn't even know him!

"It's ok Kath, whens dinner going to be ready, I'm starving!" Allie answered, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. It didn't seem to fool Kath though as she gave Allie a comforting smile as she told her that dinner was already finished. Everyone sat at the huge table with some people sharing chairs as there weren't enough for everyone. When Sam saw that Allie was still standing, he quickly jumped up and offered her his chair.

"No it's fine that's your chair!" Allie told him, blushing madly.

"Really, I insist, I'll just find another one," Sam answered smiling a small, sexy smile at her. Unable to speak, Allie just nodded and sat down, relaxing slightly when Sam brought a stool from near the worktop over and sat next to her. Everyone seemed fascinated by the exchange and Allie couldn't stop blushing at the attention she was receiving.

"Ok everyone, dig in!" Kath shouted. Allie hadn't even realised it, but in the time she had been speaking to Sam, the table had been filled with delicious looking food. As she dug in, she felt eyes on her and turned to look at Sam. He was watching her in a way that made Allie confused. He had only just met her, so why did his eyes tell her that he loved her? He was watching her admiringly with love in his eyes, and when he saw that she had caught him he never stopped, just smiling widely at her.

Not knowing what else to do, Allie smiled back and then went back to her food, all the while thinking about the mysterious stranger sitting next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 4**

Throughout dinner Allie could feel the eyes of several people on her and it unnerved her a bit. Why did they all feel the need to stare at her whilst she was eating? Sure, she was from England, but that didn't mean she ate any differently to anyone else here. The other thing that unnerved her slightly was the fact that they were not only staring at her, but at her and Sam. Their eyes drifted from one to the other and Allie felt slightly uncomfortable with the thought of what they were thinking. Kath was doing her best to keep Allie in the conversation but Allie really wanted was to drift into the background. Questions were thrown at her from all corners. 'Where are you from in England?' 'Why did you come to America?' 'What will you study after school?' 'Have you got a boyfriend?' That last one came from a girl about her age that sat near her. After dinner, Allie found out her name was Kim and she was extremely nice, but this question made Allie a little sad.

"No I broke up with Evan just before I came here, there was no point in us staying together with us being so far apart. We'd only been together for a few weeks though so it wasn't too bad for either of us," Allie said looking down at the table, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realise!" Answered Kim seeming embarrassed and looking wearily at Sam. Curiously, Allie turned to her right to look at Sam, wondering what Kim was looking at. Sam had his hands clenched into fists and was staring moodily straight in front of him.

"Hey are you ok Sam?" Allie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" answered Sam through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? You look a little tense." That was an understatement. Sam seemed to be shaking with anger, but at what Allie wasn't sure. Looking around the table, she saw that most people were looking at him with sympathy but others like her were looking confused.

"It's ok Sam, you heard, they broke up, she hasn't got a boyfriend. Isn't that a good thing?" Allie could here Kim whispering to Sam. She obviously wasn't meant to hear anything though as they were clearly talking about her. But why? Why would Sam care if she had a boyfriend or not? He had just met her an hour before, there was no reason that Allie could think of to make him so angry. This thought made Allie freeze a little. Sam obviously had slight anger issues and that was not something she was ok with. Having witnessed one of her bests friends in primary school having to move into a foster home because her father had killed her mother; Allie knew what abusive relationships could lead to. Unconsciously she leaned away from Sam slightly. There was no way she would get involved with something like that. Sure, she would try and help him and be his friend, but any romantic feelings she may have had would have to be nipped in the bud. She couldn't let herself get hurt.

From the corner of her eye she saw the affect her actions had had on Sam. Almost immediately his face changed from rage to complete and utter sadness. The look on his face nearly broke her heart, confusing Allie. Her feelings for him should not be this intense after just meeting him!

Shortly after this little episode, the food on the table had all been eaten and slowly people were drifting home. Allie herself was starting to feel tired and decided she wanted to walk the long way home, along the beach. So after thanking Kath and saying Goodbye to everyone that were still there, Allie left and started walking towards the beach. The beach at this time was beautiful, with the sun setting and the waves crashing against the sand. She found herself to be the only person on the beach and for that she was grateful because she had a lot to think about and didn't want to be interrupted.

To say Allie was annoyed with herself would be an understatement. She was furious with herself for the feelings she was having towards this Sam man but she was also furious with herself for the way she had reacted when he got angry. She knew not everyman would be like Danielle's Dad, but still she was overly cautious. Also, the look on his face, like he knew what she was thinking and was heartbroken by it, made her feel extremely guilty. Allie knew her Auntie would never invite someone to her home if she thought they were dangerous, and Allie could tell from the way they chatted during dinner that her aunt trusted the man a lot. It seemed to her that her aunt admired him, but she wasn't sure about that.

Pausing for a second, Allie heard someone approaching behind. Turning around, Allie was surprised to see Kath walking towards her motioning for them to have a seat on the logs that were place in a circle around a burnt out fire.

"I wondered why you left so quickly. Is it about Sam?" Started Kath.

"What? Why in the world would it be about Sam? I don't even know him!"

"Oh come on, Hun. I saw the looks you were giving each other; it's obvious you like each other. Don't try and tell me any different because I'll know it's a lie!"

Knowing she was facing a losing battle, Allie decided not to reply and instead turned her head to stare into the woods. Thoughts raced through her mind. If Kath had saw the looks she had been sneaking at Sam, does that mean he had too? God, he was probably laughing at her. Little Allie, thinking she was good enough for a man like him. The thoughts made her depressed though and she tried her hardest to tune them out and think of something else.

"Come on, Allie. You can't just shut me out, and you can't just deny the feelings you're having for Sam. I know it didn't seem like it at the end of dinner, but Sam is a good man, he has helped me out many times. I know he would be good for you."

After chatting with Kath a little while longer, Allie decided it was time to get home and go to bed. Getting into bed, she reflected on the whole day and she made a pact with herself that she wouldn't judge Sam on his behaviour today. If Kath said he was a good man, then Allie believed him and would give him a chance. Thinking this, Allie laughed to herself. As if Sam would want anything to do with her as anything more than a friend. Even Evan, who Allie had been with for only two weeks couldn't wait to get rid of her in the end. Something about her being 'prudish' and 'not good enough for someone like him'. Tears welled up in her eyes thinking about that day. She had been holding her emotions in since then but now she couldn't seem to stop them. She hadn't told anyone what Evan had said to her because she didn't want to sound stupid and childish. Her and Evan had not went any further than kissing and she knew she didn't want anything more to happen with him. Maybe Evan was right, maybe she was just a prude, alright to tease but not willing to put out when it came down to it. Evan had made it quite clear that that was all he thought she was. Thinking back on the two weeks they had been 'together', Allie couldn't help but be angry with herself once again. Why did she even agree to go out with him in the first place? She certainly didn't fancy him and didn't find him all that attractive. She knew the answer though. It was because he was the only boy that had ever asked her out and she was so excited thinking that someone liked her. Crying silently, Allie soon drifted to sleep, only to wake up the next morning with red, puffy eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you kaototchi and j1u29 for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 5**

When Allie woke up the next morning she decided she needed to find herself a job if she was going to stay here all year. That was something she was certain on now, she didn't want to leave Forks for other places in America and then keep returning. She wanted to stay and get to know everyone here, and that meant getting a job.

After showering, Allie stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. The dark clouds outside her window told her it was going to rain soon so she decided on her black skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt with "I love nerds" written on it with a picture of a smurf, her black converse and a grey hoodie she had stolen off one of her cousins.

After grabbing her bag and an umbrella she made her way out of the building, deciding to walk around for a bit and see if there were any restaurants or shops nearby. As she walked, Allie noticed several people turning to look at her and some even came up to her to say hello.

'Why does everyone here seem to know I'm new? Do I just look English or something?' Allie thought to herself. 'It's like they've never had a newcomer before.'

After walking around and talking to a few people for nearly an hour, Allie came across a small diner near the border of Forks and La Push called Sue's Diner. Deciding that this looked like a nice place to start she went in and walked towards the counter where there was a woman of about forty looking a bit overworked. Looking around, Allie realised that the diner was extremely busy.

'Wow I didn't even realise there were this many people in this town,' thought Allie sarcastically.

Now that Allie was here she couldn't help but get a little bit nervous. She had had a job back in Liverpool as a waitress but there it didn't really matter if she did anything wrong because she was good friends with the owner, Sarah and all of the regulars and they usually just laughed it off. Remembering her first day at the diner, Allie had to laugh to herself. She had been all over Liverpool handing her CV into any shops she could find. Everywhere she had been had told her that they weren't hiring at the moment and she was starting to lose hope of ever finding a job because who really wanted a 15 year old with no work experience? Well that's what she thought before she met Sarah.

Sarah had only just opened the diner and was finding it hard to get started so when Allie walked in looking for a job, Sarah told her if she could come up with an idea to get the diner packed with people the Friday coming up, she had the job. Obviously, Allie was baffled, what could she do other than go out into the street and ask people to come in? Then Allie thought about what would bring her to come into a diner and decided that if there was live music on she might be persuaded to come in. Remembering that some of her sister's friends had their own band she rang one of them up and pleaded with them to play that Friday. As it turned out, they were happy to play and once the message got out on Facebook that they were playing Allie knew it would be a good night.

The night of the gig, Allie was nervous. What if no one turned up or if Sarah didn't like her idea of getting a band? It was all for nothing though. The place was full to the brim with people and Sarah looked like she wanted to kiss Allie when they counted up that nights takings. After that, Sarah asked the band to play there every Friday night and she would pay them for it and gave Allie a job. After that, things began picking up during the week too once people realised that it was there.

Thinking about her old job, Allie got a little bit sad. She hadn't wanted to quit but Sarah had assured her that it was fine and if she ever wanted the job back she could have it. The regulars were sad to see her go as well as most of them found her clumsy antics and shy nature amusing.

Back in the present, Allie realised that she had been standing in the doorway doing nothing for a few minutes and quickly walked to the counter.

"Hi, my names Allie, I was wondering if you had any job vacancies here?" Allie questioned the woman nervously. The woman looked at her like she was her saviour.

"Have you got any experience waitressing?" she asked.

"Sure, I worked in a diner back in Liverpool where I'm from," she answered smiling.

"When can you start?" The woman answered instantly.

"Seriously, just like that? Don't you want my CV or anything? Or an interview?" Allie was shocked, how could this woman just offer her a job without checking up on her?

"Yes I'm sure, you seem like a nice girl, although this will be on a trial basis, if I don't think it's working out I'll have to let you go."

Wow. Allie didn't know what to say but some found her voice again.

"Well I can start now if you want. What is your name?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name's Sue Clearwater, I own this place. Come through I'll find you an apron," answered Sue smiling widely at Allie.

Once Allie had her apron, Sue showed Allie where everything was and introduced her to the two other people that worked there. One of them was Kim, the girl Allie had met at Kath's house the day before and Allie was glad she had someone to talk to whilst she worked. The other was Sue's daughter Leah who Allie thought was nice enough, if not a bit reserved.

Once Sue had finished showing her the ropes, she was instructed to go clear some tables and take them to the kitchen to be washed by Kim. With a smile at everyone she passed, Allie cleared the tables happily, glad to be doing something. At one of the tables, Allie saw the men from the beach that had been looking at her the day before. When one of them saw her looking he nudged another who whispered to the rest. Blushing, Allie looked down at the floor and continued walking past.

"Hey! What's your name? You're Kath's niece aren't you?" One of the men asked. Stopping, Allie turned back around and smiled somewhat nervously.

"Yeah that's me, my name's Allie"

"Nice to meet you Allie, I'm sure we will be seeing each other a lot since my mum owns this place, I'm Seth," he answered smiling widely.

"Oh nice to meet you! Your mum is so nice, I love her she has just given me a job!" Allie told him smiling widely also. All of them men around the table chuckled slightly, causing Allie to blush again. Once she had said goodbye to all of them, Allie turned back into the kitchen with the dirty plates to give to Kim. For the rest of her shift, Allie continued to take small glances at the group of men. She had noticed that they all looked a little bit like Sam, with the tanned skin and big muscles. Thinking about him made her sigh a little bit and then shake her head to clear her thoughts.

Once Sue told her she was free to leave a few hours later, Allie once again thanked her profusely and left smiling, thinking about how she was going to like working there. On the way home, Allie stopped at a shop and bought herself a few sweets before calling Kath to tell her about everything that had happened. Of course, Kath was over the moon as this meant that Allie would be staying for the rest of the year and nearly cried of the phone with happiness. Laughing slightly, Allie hung up the phone and went into her home. After changing into comfortable pyjamas she put in a girly DVD and curled on the sofa with a tub of ice cream, falling asleep at about 9 o clock.


	6. Chapter 6

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning found Allie back in Sue's diner. Today it wasn't as crowded and Allie was grateful for it as she hadn't had the best night's sleep and she was a little bit on the slow side. Whilst working she found that she really liked Leah, feeling a bit sad when she was told by Kim that Leah didn't have many friends because she could be a bit harsh at times. When she was told this, Allie made it her mission to get to know Leah and once she got passed her hard exterior, she found a kind and thoughtful girl underneath. Allie didn't know what happened to make her slightly bitter but knew better than to ask and figured if Leah wanted to talk about it she would in her own time.

At about 12 o clock Allie was told by Sue that she could leave as she had been there since 6 o clock that morning. She was also told that she had the job and when her shifts would be. With a huge smile, Allie began to walk towards the beach since it was quite a nice day.

"Hey!" Allie heard a loud shout behind her. Instantly her heart leapt, she knew that voice…

Turning around Allie saw Sam Uley jogging towards her wearing light blue cut-off jeans with no shirt. 'Wow.' This was the only word that Allie could think of that justified the sight of Sam without a shirt on. His eight pack begged to be touched but Allie restrained herself and tore her eyes away and towards his face. The sight of his smirking face made it clear that he knew what she had been thinking and Allie blushed furiously.

"Hey Sam," she answered looking down at her shoes to hide her bright pink cheeks.

"Allie, do you mind if I walk with you?" Sam asked breathlessly.

Startled, Allie looked up and saw that Sam was looking at her with loving eyes, as if she were the only girl in the world.

"Really? You want to walk with me?" 'Why does this gorgeous man want to walk with me?' Allie didn't know but she didn't mind it at all.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Sam asked, seeming genuinely shocked and appalled that she thought he wouldn't want to.

"Oh, never mind, ok you can walk with me if you want," Allie smiled up at him; her cheeks still a light pink colour. The smile that lit up Sam's face was almost blinding but Allie found it hard to look away, he was almost too perfect.

As they continued walking along the beach they chatted about different things. Allie was shocked to find that there were never any awkward silences between them, everything just seemed to flow naturally. This thought made Allie wonder about her feelings for Sam. Now that she had spent more time with him, she was sure that she was beginning to really like him. Her feelings surprised her because she had only known him for two days but somehow everything seemed right between them. It didn't feel like what she was feeling was wrong, it felt like this was meant to be. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling would be considered normal as she had never felt anything like it before, but she could honestly say at that moment that she didn't care.

Throughout the conversation, Allie caught the nervous glance he was throwing her way and wondered what he could be nervous about but decided he'd tell her when he was ready.

"So, Allie… I was wondering, and you can say no if you want to, but I'd really like if you say yes, but you don't have to, I understand that we've only just met and it might be weird for you… not that I'm saying it's weird because it isn't…"

"Sam, seriously, just spit it out," Allie laughed. Sam laughed quietly along with her before taking a deep breath and saying,

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?" After saying it he looked down at his shoes as if worried about her saying no. This thought made Allie want to laugh but she held it in. How on earth did Sam think she would ever say no to him, had he even seen himself lately?

"Of course I will Sam." Allie's words made Sam's eyes snap back up to meet hers and she could see the relief in them. Before she knew what was happening she found herself in Sam's arms being hugged tightly. He spun her round before putting her back on the floor and resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how happy you have just made me," Sam said whilst staring into her eyes.

"I think I can guess," she answered. Before either of them could speak any more though they both heard a loud shout from not far away.

Turning to the right slightly, Allie saw a few of the men from the diner the day before. They all seemed to be extremely happy about something, jumping all over each other. One of the men, who Allie knew to be Seth Clearwater, saw her looking his way and gave her a huge smile and two thumbs up.

"They are so embarrassing, I'm sorry about them, they just knew how nervous I was and I guess they're a bit happy for me," Sam told her sheepishly.

"Are they your friends? I met them yesterday at the diner where I work," Allie said trying to cover up how embarrassed she was by his confession.

"Yes, they're like my brothers, we're very close."

"That's so sweet!" Allie really did think it was sweet that they would all be so happy for their friend when a girl said they'd go out with him. "So, when will this date be taking place?" She didn't want to sound desperate but she was really looking forward to spending more time with Sam.

"Are you free later tonight? I mean it's only 2 o clock now, we could go out about 7?" Asked Sam, who seemed nervous once again.

Allie quickly agreed to this and Sam offered to walk her home. Not about to turn down more time with him, she accepted the offer and they set off towards her apartment. They walked slowly and about halfway there Allie reached out to hold Sam's hand. She noticed the elated look on his face and couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky. She was just an average girl not some supermodel like Sam deserved. Allie shook off the thought because Sam obviously didn't want some supermodel, he wanted her. The thought of that made Allie giddy with excitement and she couldn't wait to get home so she could ring her sister to fill her in on everything and ask her advice on what to wear. She had no idea what they would be doing so she thought it best to ask and be on the safe side.

"Just stay as you are now, you look beautiful," he answered sincerely, making Allie laugh because she knew she looked awful after the night she had had and her shift at the diner.

"That's really sweet, but so not true. I'll ask a different way then, what will we be doing during this date," Allie asked with a broad grin on her face. That was the first time anyone other than family had called her beautiful.

"Of course it's true, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't! But to answer your question I thought we could go out for dinner and then maybe we could do something after, I'm not too sure what yet though," he told her sheepishly.

"Sounds perfect, Sam."

The remaining walk home was relatively quiet, but not awkwardly so. Both Allie and Sam were content just being in each other's company and when the time came to say good bye both were reluctant. Only the thought of seeing him again in a few hours made Allie able to leave Sam at her doorstep after he hap hugged her tightly and told her how much he was looking forward to seeing her again that night.

Closing her door, Allie made a mad dash to her phone, dialling Liz's number, deciding she needed someone else's opinion on what to wear as she was too excited to think clearly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thankyou for reading! And thanks to those who have reviewed, I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that this may be the last chapter for a few weeks as I am going on holiday in two days. I am going to try and post another chapter tomorrow before I leave but i'm not sure if I'll be able to (but hopefully I will )..**

**Lexi xx**

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 7**

Liz was not as much help as Allie had hoped. She seemed even more excited than Allie was about her upcoming date with Sam. However, in the end the pair agreed that whilst Allie didn't want to look like she was trying too hard, she also didn't want to wear jeans and a t-shirt in case they were going to an expensive restaurant. They decided that Allie should wear a nice white dress with a beaded design on the top and which floated down to just above the knee. This she paired with her brown wedges that Allie loved as they were the perfect height for her. Both agreed that this would be dressed up enough if they went anywhere fancy but casual enough to not look too out of place if they went anywhere else.

After thanking Liz, Allie hung up the phone and checked the time. It was already 5 o clock and so she decided it was time to start getting ready. After a long shower she dried her hair and put on a small amount of makeup. This was something that had always annoyed Liz about Allie, she never wore a lot of makeup but her skin still looked flawless. Time seemed to go extremely quickly whilst Allie was getting ready and before she knew it, it was ten minutes to 7 and she was in her living room waiting for Sam to arrive. Nerves were starting to get the better of her and she couldn't stop her over excited brain from thinking all sorts of crazy scenarios. What if Sam didn't turn up and she was left waiting for hours? What if it had all been a joke and he had no intention of ever going out with her? What if when he got there he took one look at her and realised what a big mistake he had made asking someone so average on a date? This last thought made Allie jump up off the chair and check her appearance in the mirror that hung above the fireplace. Not finding anything she could fix she returned to her seat, playing with her hair that she had left in her natural curls. Should she have made more of an effort with her hair? Maybe she should go upstairs and quickly straighten it? This thought was quickly squished when she haired her doorbell ring twice. Sam was here.

Walking to the door, Allie took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and opened it slowly to reveal Sam. He was wearing dark wash jeans which were slightly fitted and a long sleeved white shirt that had two buttons undone at the top. Allie had to force herself to stop staring at his body and look up to his face and was surprised to see him staring at her with an awe-struck look of his face.

"Hey, you look beautiful Allie," Sam told her, with nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh thanks Sam, you look nice too," Allie replied with a slight blush covering her cheeks, "shall we get going?"

The drive was mostly quiet but every so often Allie would catch Sam glancing at her and she wouldn't be able to stop the small smile that crept onto her face.

"So what's your favourite type of food?" Asked Sam randomly, breaking the silence.

"Chinese definitely, I couldn't live without my sweet and sour chicken, but I love Italian as well, what about you?" answered Allie immediately. Sam looked very relieved for some reason.

"Oh thank God, I wasn't sure if you liked Chinese food but I thought you might so I've booked us a table at a new Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles. It's only just opened so I've never been there before but other people have told me that it's really nice. Chinese is my favourite food too."

Now that Allie knew where they were going she felt herself relax just a bit. At least now she didn't have to worry about not liking any of the food. The rest of the journey was filled with them asking each other random questions about themselves and their plans for the future. When Allie told him that she had a reserved place at Liverpool University for Medicine, Sam looked both proud and disappointed.

"Oh, so you don't plan on staying in America?" he seemed almost defeated when he said this so Allie felt the need to reassure him.

"Well that's my mum's plan but I'm not sure if that's what I want yet. I love it here in Forks and I don't want to live in England for the rest of my life so we'll just see what happens when the years up and I am supposed to go home." At this Sam looked slightly less worried but the panic didn't leave his eyes completely.

"I hope you decide to stay," he said quietly whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

"Me too," she answered just as quietly.

Shortly after this they arrived at the restaurant and when they were seated they went back to asking each other things and just getting to know each other.

"So you said your friends are like brothers to you? How long have you known them all?" Allie asked taking a sip of her drink, which was unfortunately only a coke as she was not legal to drink over here in America.

"Yeah I don't know what I'd do without them. Paul and Jared I've known for about six years and the rest about four years. Some of them have known each other longer because they were in school together but I'm the oldest so I wasn't in school with any of them."

Without thinking Allie asked how old he was before thinking that he might think she was being rude and apologising.

"No it's ok. I'm going to be 27 in a few months. Does that bother you that I'm so much older than you?" Sam questioned, looked extremely worried that she was going to say yes.

"No I don't mind, my mum might have something to say about it though," Allie answered, smiling at the thought of what her mother would say to her now. To say Sam looked relieved at her answer would be an understatement.

"Oh that's ok, mothers love me," he said, smiling cheekily at her.

"Haha, I'm sure most do, but you've never met my mother, she doesn't like many things," laughed Allie.

After this, conversation flowed easily as they ate their food and laughed with each other. Throughout the meal there were no awkward silences, for which Allie was grateful. They always found something to talk about and Sam seemed fascinated by everything she said. This was a new experience for Allie who was used to boys not even listening to her, just waiting for the end of the date so they could see if they had any chance of her putting out for them. Of course, these boys she had told to get lost before they had a chance to kiss her. It also make her this of Evan who had seemed interested in what she had to say for the first hour until he seemed to get bored of her talking and spoke non-stop about himself from then on. Thinking back, Allie had no idea what she was thinking agreeing to a second date with Evan.

After they had finished eating Sam took her hand and led her to the car.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach. Some of my friends are having a bonfire there and they said we could stop by if we wanted. You don't have to though if you think it might be too awkward for you, we can go back to my place and watch a movie or something," Sam asked her whilst opening her door for her.

Allie agreed quickly to going to the bonfire as she had been looking forward to seeing his friends again as they had all seemed so nice and friendly towards her, especially Seth. On the way there Sam didn't let go of Allie's hand, which Allie was not complaining about as the feel of his warm skin on hers was like heaven. When he had parked the car he jumped out quickly and opened her door in record speed. The thought made Allie's heart melt a little, he was such a gentleman. At the same time it made her feel even worse for her first impressions of him being an angry person.

After taking off her shoes, Sam took her hand once again and led her slowly towards the far end of the beach where she could just make out a bonfire in the dark. As they got closer she noticed all of Sam's friends were sitting around it, most of them with girls who she presumed to be their girlfriends. They were warmly welcomed by everyone and Allie caught a few of the boys sending sly looks at Sam which caused him to turn slightly red, making Allie's insides turn to mush. He was just so cute!

"So Allie, are having fun with Sammy boy?" asked the man she recognised as Paul with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, I've had a great time," she answered quietly, taking a glance at Sam beside her who beamed at her comment.

"Oh ok then, but remember if he tries anything with you I'll be here to kick his ass," Paul told her, his eyes full of joy at teasing the two of them.

"Shut up Paul!" shouted Sam looking extremely embarrassed. "Don't listen to anything they say Allie, there just trying to embarrass me in front of you." This cause Allie to smile at him to show she was alright.

They sat down next to each other on a log next to Seth and a girl he introduced as his girlfriend Clarissa. Whilst Allie sat talking to Clarissa, Sam sat silently tracing shapes on the back of her hand, making Allie tingle with excitement.

Throughout the rest of the night, Allie had a great time listening to everyone tell her funny stories about Sam and seeing him get embarrassed and glare at them. When he continued to glare at Seth for telling a particularly embarrassing story, Allie began to feel sorry for him and kissed him on the cheek telling him that she thought it was cute. After that he didn't seem too bothered by the stories and everyone else wouldn't stop grinning cheekily at her.

When everyone else was starting to go home Sam asked her if she was ready to leave. If she was being honest, Allie probably would have said no because she didn't want the night to end, but instead she nodded and they made their way towards her apartment. At her doorstep they both stood awkwardly for a few moments neither one wanting to make the first move until Allie mustered up all her courage and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips before pulling back extremely embarrassed. Sam didn't seem to be able to move, he was just standing still with his eyes wide open. When he continued his silence, Allie turned away slightly worried and began to open her door quickly

As she walked in, Sam seemed to realise what had happened and pulled her back to bring his lips to hers once again, for a little longer this time. When they pulled away from each other they were both starring at each other lovingly and whilst Allie knew that she shouldn't, she knew at that moment that she had most definitely fallen in love with Sam Uley.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 8**

Waking up the next morning, Allie had a huge smile on her face and it took her a moment to realise why. Her date with Sam had gone really well and the thought of the kiss they had shared at the end of the night made her whole body tingle with excitement. Her revelation of having fallen in love with him shocked Allie but she wasn't at all unhappy or disappointed. She couldn't think of a better man to fall in love with. Her only wish was for him to love her back, but this seemed too much to ask for.

After lying in bed for longer than usual, Allie decided it was time to get up. She didn't have anything she needed to do today but she wanted to take a walk along the beach and maybe take a look around the rest of the reservation. After looking out the window and seeing it was surprisingly sunny, she got dressed in her denim shorts with a white t-shirt and her black converse.

Walking out the door, Allie wondered how she would know where to go but quickly dismissed it and told herself there was no way she could get lost in a town as small as this. Walking slowly, Allie took the time to look at everything around her. She walked past Kath's house and Sue's Diner not seeing anyone she recognised. This seemed strange as there didn't seem to be many people that lived in La Push and she had met quite a lot of them.

When she made it to the beach, Allie decided to take a break as she was beginning to get a bit tired from walking. Looking at the clock on her phone, she realised it was nearly 2:15 pm, meaning she had been out for nearly three hours. This took her by surprise as she hadn't realised how much time had passed. Lying down on the sand, Allie closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun's warmth on her face and hoped she might be able to tan a little as she had been feeling very pale surrounded by all the people from La Push.

"Hey Allie!"

Allie lifted her head quickly, surprised by the loud shout she had heard from her right. Running towards her was Seth Clearwater, Sue's son. He was wearing only a pair of shorts, his very muscular body on show for everyone. Allie smiled widely in response to his own infectious smile.

"Hey Seth, how are you?"

Seth reached where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"I'm good thanks Al. What are you doing out here on your own?"

"I was just taking a walk and fancied a break so I was lying down for a minute, what about you?" It seemed strange to see Seth without the rest of his gang.

"Oh I was just on my way to Sam's house; the whole gang is going… Hey! Do you want to come with me? I'm sure nobody would mind," Seth asked excitedly, his smile almost blinding. At first Allie was going to say yes immediately but she stopped herself before she could. Whilst she wanted to see Sam again, she didn't want to seem desperate and whilst it broke her heart to think of the possibility, Sam may not want to see her again. He may have hated the date and only pretended that he liked her. So, with this in mind Allie answered Seth.

"It's alright Seth, I was just going to go home and make myself some food and then maybe go to Kath's house for a bit." She said this with what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face but she wasn't sure it worked very well as Seth was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok? I mean, you're not worried you won't be welcome are you? Because Sam would love to see you… unless something happened last night?"

"No, no nothing like that I just don't want to intrude. You go and have fun; I might see you later today or tomorrow. Bye Seth!" Allie said all of this extremely quickly before turning and running back along the beach before Seth had a chance to answer. Her heart was beating frantically when she finally made it back to her apartment. The thought of Sam not wanting to see her again had not occurred to her before Seth had invited her. She realised with a start that Sam hadn't asked her on a second date or made any other indication that he wanted to see her again and this thought depressed her slightly. Maybe he finally realised that he could do so much better than an 18 year old virgin. He could have someone his own age, who was more experienced and not as shy.

After she had sat for twenty minutes thinking of all the things Sam could have realised were wrong with her, Allie decided it wasn't doing her any good and decided to go on her computer and check how things were back in Liverpool. On Facebook, Allie looked at her 'friends' photos and read about how 'amazing' there lives were at the moment. She got bored of this quickly and checked her emails. She had received an email from Liverpool University confirming her place for the following year, reminding her that the term didn't start for another three weeks and she still had time to join this year.

Scrolling down she saw she also had an email from her mum basically telling her that she wanted Allie to come home and go to university this year. Whilst it said that her mum would respect her decision, Allie knew her mum would respect her a lot more for coming home. After she had read both emails she printed them out and left them on her bedside table so she could think about her decision.

When she began thinking about it she knew there was no way she could leave America after only just getting here. She had went through so much with her mother to get here, she wasn't just going to give it up the first time she is asked to. No, she wanted to give this thing she had with Sam, if there even was a 'thing', a try before she quit.

With this in mind, Allie smiled and began making herself food. Halfway through eating, the doorbell rang and Allie got up to see who it was. When she opened the door, she found Sam standing there looking slightly nervous, running a hand through his hair sexily.

"uhh, hey Sam," Allie greeted him hesitantly, "what are you doing here?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything… Seth just told me he invited you to my house but you said no… I as just wondering if I'd done something wrong or if you're mad at me," Sam answered looking extremely nervous for the reply. It actually looked to Allie as if Sam was dreading the answer and she hurried to answer.

"No! That's not it! I just thought you might not want me there…" Allie stood awkwardly, biting her bottom lip.

"What?! Why would you even think that? I thought you knew that I lo..like you!" Allie's heart seemed to skip a beat when she heard what he said. He liked her? He didn't want to just forget about their date? That was the best news she had heard in a while. Unable to contain herself she launched herself at him into a hug.

"You really mean it? This isn't some sort of joke or prank?" The possibility suddenly caused Allie's mood to dampen. This caused Sam to tighten his arms around her so she could barely move and whisper in her ear,

"I'm being serious Allie, I really like you and I was wondering if I had any chance of a second date?"

"Yes! Of course, I would love to go out with you again." Again, Sam's face broke out into a breath taking smile filled with happiness and relief.

"You have no idea how happy you make me…" With that, Sam began to lean his face towards hers slowly, making her catch her breath and lean in towards him. The kiss that followed, whilst short, was the sweetest that Allie had ever experienced.

"So will you come back with me to my house? The whole gang are still there," Sam asked in a breathless tone, looking at Allie's face in wonder, as if he couldn't believe he got so lucky. When really Allie knew that it was her who had got lucky, somehow attracting the attention of this gorgeous man.

"Yeah I think I can do that," Allie answered biting her lip, smiling. They stood staring at each other for a few more minutes before Allie shut the front door and walked with Sam to his truck that was waiting outside, his arm around her shoulders. In that moment she knew that there was absolutely no possibility of returning to Liverpool now.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 9**

The next week flew by quickly without Allie noticing. She had been on her second date with Sam which involved him taking her to Seattle for bowling and then to a cute little café. The highlight of the night had been when Sam had asked her to be his girlfriend, which Allie had eagerly said yes to. Since that day her confidence had improved a lot, she no longer doubted Sam's feelings for her and this made her a lot more outgoing when she was with him or his friends.

Speaking of his friends, Allie had gotten particularly close to Seth who Allie adored for the cute shyness he had whenever they spoke. Whilst she was at work, Seth was normally there to help his mum with things in the kitchen; because it turns out he was quite a good cook. Once they got chatting, Allie realised he was very fun and had a good heart. She had also spoken to Kim a few times and they met up at the beach once to get to know each other. She liked Kim a lot as they were similar in many ways but she found it hard to talk to her sometimes as she seemed to only want to talk about Sam and Jared, which Allie didn't want. Whilst it seemed a bit hypocritical as she was a little bit obsessed with Sam, she didn't want to be one of those girls she had laughed at before, the ones that become obsessed with their boyfriends and couldn't talk about anything else.

At that moment she was sitting in Sam's house watching TV with him. She was sprawled across the couch with her head in his lap whilst he played with her hair. Neither was talking, but there was no awkward silence. Both seemed content to just be with each other. After a while Sam finally spoke.

"So, I was wondering if it's ok for the guys to come around soon, they usually come on a Friday but they don't have to if you don't want them here." Allie looked at Sam shocked,

"What? Of course they can! Why would you think I wouldn't want them here, they're great!" Sam's face broke out into Allie's favourite smile and he leaned down to peck her lips softly.

"Thanks, I just wasn't sure what you thought of them always being around, I thought you might get annoyed by it sometimes…"

"Sam Uley! Don't you ever think that! I love the guys and I hope I can call them my own friends soon… if they'll have me as their friend that it," Allie said, worried she might have crossed a boundary.

"They already think of you as their friend love," Sam answered with something she could only describe as adoration in his eyes. At this, Allie's heart began beating twice as fast. He had called her 'love'. Did that mean what she thought it meant? She really hoped so.

"Good. Now call them and tell them to get their butts round here now."

Twenty minutes later, Sam's front room was packed full. The whole gang was here which Allie realised included a few more people than she had already met. The one that stood out to her most was a girl called Leah who told her she was Seth's sister. Leah seemed like a nice girl, if a little reserved at first. After they had gotten through the first few minutes of awkward small talk they found that they had a lot in common and ended up becoming fast friends. Allie knew that Leah had dated Sam for a while and had been a little worried about what she would think about Allie being his girlfriend now, but this thought was quickly dismissed a few minutes after meeting her. It was clear to Allie that whilst Leah had once loved Sam, she no longer did and just wanted him to be happy, and to find happiness herself.

For the rest of the night Allie had a great time with everyone, joking around and having fun. For once, Allie really felt as though she had a group of friends that she could call family. She didn't even mind when some of the guys teased her about Sam because she knew they were just joking and that they were actually really happy for them both. Without realising, Allie fell asleep around 11 o clock in Sam's lap whilst the rest of the guys sat around them. When they saw the position Sam and Allie were in they smiled and one by one made an excuse to leave, slapping Sam on the shoulder on the way out.

Sam sat for a few minutes just staring at Allie's beautiful face as she slept, snuggled up against him. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky as to have a wonderful imprint like her. She was everything he could have hoped for and more. He knew that she was definitely worth all those years of waiting to find his imprint and watching the rest of the pack with theirs because she was perfect for him in every way.

After about half an hour, Sam began to realise that he was getting tired too and didn't think it would be a good idea to drive Allie home when he was likely to fall asleep at the wheel. With this in mind, Sam carried Allie, careful not to wake her up, up the stairs and into his room. He took off her shoes, but didn't think she'd appreciate being undressed by him so that was all he could do. He also didn't think she'd appreciate waking up with Sam next to her in bed, with no recollection of how they got there, so he made the decision to sleep downstairs on the couch.

Tucking her in, Sam took a moment to appreciate how beautiful his imprint was. He couldn't believe his luck. The only thing that stopped him from being outright ecstatic was the possibility that Allie would be returning to England within the year. Sam didn't want to think about this possibility but it had been playing on his mind. What would he do when it happened? He couldn't exactly leave La Push behind, he was the alpha of the pack and they needed him. But then again, he could always pass the responsibility onto someone else and follow her. This was not something he looked forward to doing but he knew he would do anything to stay with Allie forever. There was no way he could ask her to stay if she wanted to leave. The main priority was for her to be happy.

With these thoughts, Sam turned the room light off and slowly made his way downstairs towards the couch which would be his bed for the night. Lying down, Sam wondered how he would tell Allie about being a werewolf/shape shifter. Then, after a few moments of consideration, he decided it would be best to wait for a while before telling her because although it pained him to say, he didn't want her to feel obliged to stay with him if she wasn't even serious about him. If he told her about the imprint and she had been planning to leave him, she might feel trapped and like she had no choice, when really Sam knew if she didn't want to be with him, he wouldn't force her, however much he wanted to.

No, he would wait until he was sure of her feelings for him to tell her. He wasn't even sure how she would react to the news, making him extremely nervous. It also didn't help that it was extremely difficult to lie to an imprint and every time he had patrol he had to make up some excuse about why he couldn't be with her. Every time this happened, Sam felt a sharp pain in his heart and he had an incredible urge to shout out the truth.

With all of this in mind, Sam eventually fell asleep to the sound of Allie's soft breathing coming from upstairs. Everything would be alright, he told himself, and in that moment he knew it would be, as long as he had his imprint, nothing could go wrong.


End file.
